The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to data transmission in a downlink control channel, for example, including data communications with a delay tolerance below a threshold level.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
UEs within a wireless communications system may have different requirements based on particular applications or deployments. Systems may, therefore, be designed to support multiple wireless communication services. For example, a system may support wireless communication services with certain enhanced reliability and latency targets. However, resource configurations and certain legacy transmission restrictions, for example, may limit the system's ability to achieve such targets.